cwcpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Private villa of corrupted citizens
History of the Private Villa of Corrupted Citizens The early days of Mary Lee Walsh, AKA Slaweel Ryam Up to about June, 2000, Mary Lee Walsh was the "Dean of Student Services" at Piedmont Virginia Community College. She had worked there for 5 years. She was fired, because she had started practicing Witchcraft within the confides of her Office during Closed Hour; investigators found a Soiled Hot Cauldron, Ashwinder Eggs, Befuddlement Draught, Bubotuber, Bulbadox Powder, Doxycide, Leeches, Moonshine, and Jars of Spiders. She had COOKED AND COOKED Brews upon brews of Failed Love Potions, because she was not very popular; she didn't look that pretty either. And on the side, she provided High-Inducing Concoctions to the Bummed Hobos that hung around the campus during Closed Hours. There are TWO Mary Lee Walshes NOTE, this Mary Lee Walsh is a Different Person from the one who replaced her at Piedmont Virginia Community College FOR REAL. NO Blood Ties or Relation at all with the First One; and this one had resided in Virginia a LONG Time with her husband and children. She was working at another college before being transferred to PVCC after the OLDER Mary was fired. So, for the Official Record, from the words of --ChrisChanSonichu 08:59, 5 August 2009 (CEST), The Mary Lee Walsh currently working at Piedmont Virginia Community College since after August, 2000 is a good person; she does her job well, and all Students there RESPECT her as The Real Dean of Student Services at PVCC. And all of those who disrespect her For Real should NOT BE Disrespecting her and all that. SHE IS TO BE TREATED AND RESPECTED AS YOU RESPECT YOURSELF. I apologize for offending any person, living or deceased who may have been offended or affected by the previously concealed details. And I especially Apologize to Mary Lee Walsh Currently at PVCC for troubling her in the past, and I hope she, like me, is willing to put the whole matter in the past. Thank you for your understanding. --ChrisChanSonichu 08:59, 5 August 2009 (CEST) The Construction of the PVCCitizens Building After being Laid Off and down on her Love Luck, she sought revenge and make that ALL WILL REMAIN VIRGINS WITHOUT TRUE, HONEST LOVE within the State of Virginia. Constructed 10-miles North of the Northern-City Limits of Cwcville, she got her appropriate permits for construction of the building, under the FALSE ALIAS of "Prowldent Virginia Community College". Construction was completed Early August, 2000; JUST IN TIME FOR Deceptive Class-Sign-Ups. The "Classes" Upon each sign-up for one of their "Classes", although misleading with False Class Names (all copied from other Real Colleges nearby). For the whole time, Mary appointed herself not only Principle, but also Dean of Student Services there. For a short while, she had brainwashed and employed one, Susan Habbilan, to be one of the brainwashed Guidance Counselors. Susan would be released from her Spell on December, 2003 from a serious bonk on her head by one of the maintenance custodian's paint cans. She later reported Prowldent to the local Cwcville Police Department. In the Classes, on the VERY FIRST DAY of classes, after gathering in the classrooms, each "Professor"; originally Magically Cloned Marys for the first year, would release their Powders of Brainwash unto the unsuspecting men and women. In their individual Normal Lives, they would continue as Normal, but when called upon by Mary's Will, they would don outfits that took the appearance of Policepeople Uniforms, but they were OF COLORS OTHER THAN BLUE OR BLACK. There were Three Classes of Jerkops and Janekops, The lowest class, and MOST COMMON, wore White Uniforms; Just Starting Out in their Works for Mary. The Red Uniformed Class are Middle-Class; Good Amount of Expierences and Combat Skills. Then the Highest Class of Brown-Uniforms; Highly Appointed as Jerkhiefs (Chiefs of Jerkop Squads), Jerkop Daitenzen (Power Rangers? NO-OH!), these High Class of Jerkop would Lead Out with Vehicular Expierences in the Decepticon-Technology-Created Clone Robots. The Decepti-Clones Taking on the forms of Black Police Cars, but programmed for terror to be brought unto the innocent, The Punislav Bots Roll Out, transporting ALL classes of Jerkops and Janekops. In Robot-Mode, they wreak chaotic havoc with Sharp Claws, Stealthily-Quick Speed and Reflexes with rare cease. Armored S.U.V.s with Cannons on top are the S.A.V. (Scoundrals As Vessels) Bots. More of a Force, Tank-Like Assault; the S.A.V.s really throw their Energon and Heavy Weight Around. Slower than the Punislavs, when an S.A.V. STOMPS, you hear and feel it from 10 Miles Away. And one blast from them is know to cause damage like a Class-5 Meteor on Impact. JETS Loud and Fast like lightning, the Crackder Bots are equipped with Missiles in Vehicle Mode and a Cannon in Robot Mode. They Fly through air; they are the quickest of the Trio of Mary's Decepti-Clones, and most deadly and cunning. Mary Meets Christian Sweetheart Search Prologue While I, Christian Weston Chandler, was attending Piedmont Virginia Community College from 2000 to my graduating year of 2006, I was doing good at PVCC (FYI, the Private Villa of Corrupted Citizens' Acronym is P.V.C.Citizens; NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH P.V.C.C. And during it's early days, PVCCitizens' Acronym was ProwldentV.C.C.) with my Good Grades, good behavior, growing up more into respectable adulthood and such. On my 21st Birthday on February 24, 2003, I was attending an English-Writing Class as part of my curricular towards my Computer Aided Drafting and Design Degree and Certificate, and just before that day, we were reading "Wednesday's Child", and the teacher (forgot his name) made it obvious that the girl of the story was Autisic herself, so I shot my hand up right away and shared my High-Functioning Autism back. Being Scared, Surprised and Confused, the next class on the 24th, HE KICKED ME OUT OF HIS CLASS, indefinitely. :( Worst Birthday Ever. Also, in that class, I was making healthy acquaintances with a couple of women attending the class as well; I was crestfallen to leave them behind. Because later that night, IT DAWNED UPON ME; I NEED A GIRLFRIEND!!! Then that summer, I socialized as a representative of Cutco Cutlary; it was ONLY a Summer gig; it may have gone longer if my boss had not left Charlottesville for good in August. But Come August, 2003, I was FEELING DESPERATE in the START of my Sweetheart Search, because I talked to the ladies (MORE EASILY BACK THEN AND BEFORE), yet I get shot down Quick with 4 damn, dirty words, "I Have A Boyfriend" (Let up to the inspiration of my song, in tune to Backstreet Boys, "So Need A Cute Girl"). Following up was my Starting to Freely Advertise, "I am a 21-Year Old Man, Seeking an 18-21-Year Old Single Female Companion", with a Sign Next To My Person as I hung around PVCC's Lounge, just sittin', drawin', videogaming and waiting. Because I did not want to be the First to Approach the Women, ONLY TO BE SHOT DOWN WITH "I Have A Boyfriend"... "Tell Me Why, I'm Stuck in a Sad, Lonely Cage. Tell Me Why, I So Need A Cute Girl My Age. Tell Me Why, I Ain't Wanna Ever Hear You Say, "I HAVE A BOYFRIEND."" So the Plan was to have the Women Come To Me, and the Sign was my FIRST TOOL OF ATTRACTION. Mary Shatters My Heart On Tuesday October 7, 2003, the Fateful Day I would be encountered with a Major Heart-Shattering of my Life. Mary Lee Walsh, having previously watched my efforts from her Lair at PVCCitizens in her Crystal Ball, flew in on her Broom of Evil, approached me, and said RIGHT FRONT, calling herself the "Dean of Student Services at PVCC", "True Love Is Illegal, and You Are Wrong To Seek It. >:D" Then the Witch took my sign, tore it up right in front of me, and Shattered My Heart Then. I was Her First Of Many Victims since she started her PVCCitizens. Continued Onward I still Continued Onward in my Noble, Pure Sweetheart Search. A Week later, the witch approached me AGAIN and did it to me AGAIN with my Second Sign. Then I started my Free Newsletter, "Sonichu's News Dash", with CONSTANT MENTIONINGS OF "Christian Chandler is AVAILABLE, LADIES!" It lasted 6 Weeks before the Witch, THIS TIME Accompanied with her Pawn, Susan, intercepted me and Overshadowed me then. I still Press On With Courage With Sonichu, Rosechu, and the Citizens of Cwcville, Virginia at my side while I worked there As Mayor since July, 2000; After Graduating from Manchester High School, I pressed onward in my Noble Search with courage and fire in my heart. Count Graduon When Mary and her crew was digging the foundation for her PVCCitizens building, she found a mysterious Crystal Ball, buried underground. It Spoke to her, told her about his history and past life before encasement and burial, then the Count increased her Witch Powers 1000-fold. As told before, the Count has had a history against the Cherokees, and being of the current generation of Cherokees with Power In My Hands, Graduon and Mary sought to take me down time after time. Jerkops, Janekops, ATTACK! On about March, 2004, Mary launched her First Strong Attack of Jerkops and Janekops to Break Up True, Honest Relationships between True Lovers. Chaos followed. Dudes Clubbed Harshly, Women getting abused and sent home crying, and worse off, Virgins on the verge of moving on MORE into manhood from True, Honest Love lost their Mates from the vanquish of Mary and her Squad of Jerkops. Who Counters to Save True Love and Honesty? I DO! Before my Medallion, I fought as hard as I could, but while my body is Strong and Powerful, I am unable to Run Fast without losing breath 10-Seconds in Sonic-Running Speed. Getaways for me would fail, but I had my friends to stop the immediate attack on me back then and allow me time to catch my breath. In an early time, I was Head of my Own Squadron of Mighty Morphing Power Rangers; we fought diligently during my High School Life, and we fought the GIANT Monsters with our Go-Karts that made up the 12-Story Kart Megazord. I Piloted this SWEET Go-Kart that looks as stylish as an Arwing; it was the Head. We disbanded about Y2K Graduation Time, but the Zords were kept in a Cwcville Armory Facility, and I had to appoint a younger set of Power Rangers to take control of the Go-Karts and the Megazord. My Other Car is an Autobot Also, fortunately, a few Autobots were hanging around Cwcville, and we appointed them to help us in defense from Mary's Decepti-Clones. My Car is the Quick-Footed, well-armored '94 Escort; his name is Son-Chu. Dark Blue as Vehicle; he holds BatteryBlue/Yellow Combination Colors and Strong Personality under his hood. He has his Plasma Pistol/Energon Sword and Roof-Shield, and when Decepti-Clones attack, he is the First to Show up to the Party and leading the Cwcville Autobot Defense Squad. When I'm not in the driver's seat, and he has to make his way to the fight, he projects my image in the Driver's Seat for the sake of his disguise. Punchy's Motorbike is also an Autobot. Sidecar to make strong armor for the quick, slick and stealthy Prower. He relies on his Ninjitsu, Razor-Sharp Choppin' Hands, Shuriken Stars and holographic images make him a Sharp close-bot-attacker. Samurai Pizza Bots Delivering Pizza in their own business for us humans (bless their AllSparks and Central Processors), and defending the city from Mary's Bots, this Trio does not let up on the Cheese and Sauce. A Yellow/Green Bug-Car, Bumble-Lumba not only delivers pizzas quick and slick, but when a Decepti-Clone attacks a nearby Couple or two, he does not hesitate to paralyze the bot with his stingers and kick his ass back to PVCCitizens. Slick, cool, and full of style in her attacks. Our other Cycle-Bot, Excelina knows all the shortcuts throughout Cwcville. When a Bad Bot is afoot, she can get there faster than a 10-Second or FREE Deal in her Hot Pink Cycle Mode. She is Strong-Fisted Up-Close, but her main weapon is Sniper-Style. When she needs a good shot, she needs space. Rockin' And Stompin hard while Partying with the 52 Pies from the shop, Armoraxe is a real Guitar Hero. Having the strong armor from his Heavy-Beat Van Mode makes him TOUGH. He attacks the Bad Bots with his Sharp Axe, that can also transform into a Plasma Rifle; when he Plays That Beat, HE WAILS!!! Allison Amber: Secretary and Vice Mayor I also hired Allison Amber to be my Secretary in Mayor Office, and with that Hiring, regardless of gender, preferences and all that, She was appointed Vice-Mayor to work in the Office During any events that would inhibit me from making ANY decisions In or Outside the office (made from my DS or PSP, remotely over Cwcville Sattelite) at the moment. Thank You, Nintendo of America for creating the Wi-Fi-Enable Cartridge that allowed me to Sign My Documents with Stylus in hand. Sonichus and Rosechus, UNITE! Mostly living peaceful lives individually, the Electric-Hedgehog Pokemon of Cwcville, Virginia enjoy the peace while they can. Aside from Mary Lee Walsh/Slaweel Ryam and her bunch, there are a number of other villians who dare infiltrate and disturb the peace. To name a few, Naitshirhc/Reldnahc and his hand-me-down Pokemon attack for the Adoptive Father, Giovanni, Ex-Leader of Team Rocket. The few good C-Ville Citizens gone-bad who rob, steal, kill and the like. Metal Sonichu also seeks vengance with his hand-me-down Zombie-Jerkop Squadron, with Count Graduon having taking the Metal Body after being sent to the Moon after Mary's Defeat after my Return from the Different Dimension on August 9, 2008. The Internet Bullies and Trolls also dare to infiltrate the Peace with Bombs of Impurites, Weapons of Hate and Mockery of our Happy, Peaceful Community and City that makes Cwcville as Good and Pure as Charlottesville, Virginia; Christian's City-of-Birth; I was BORN IN Charlottesville. And from the respect of One C-Ville to Another, Cwcville and Charlottesville are PURE AND GOOD; DO NOT DIS EITHER CITY. Mary's Move and Name-Change After Crystal and I destroyed her Former PVCCitizens Base, AKA ProwldentVCC, she and Graduon found an abandoned High-School and made a NEW PVCCitizens from scratch, without permits required. And with that, to maintain whatever kind of good slate she may have, she changed her name to Slaweel Ryam; Name-Changing Documents from New York City and All. The High School Story The High School used to be the respectable school, known as Menchi-Nasu High. It was left behind and abandoned, because of lack of funds for that one school. Then the students left, and the "students" bummed around. There was an accident that happened at a Seinor Prom in 1999; a High-Functioning Autistic individual with Psychic Powers, Terrah LeAnne Yowman, roamed the halls with growing social outreachings; she had a number of good guy-pals, and a few gal-pals. She was constantly ridiculed with being labeled a Lesbian, because she hung out with MORE DUDES Mutually. She felt angry when she heard "Lesbian"; when called that, she would leave the bully an intimidating glare with a purple glow from her green eyes. Then soon after, a Strong, Straight Homophobe would attack that bully with No Mercy; beat the crap out of that person. Come her Seinor Prom in 1999, she asked her Best Guy-Pal, Tippanston Gowen, to the Prom. And even though she felt nervous at first, he asked her to dance. She replied, "I have two left-feet." Still, he took her hand, and danced the night with her. She was most happy and in peace. Then after the last dance, he kissed her long and good. If she was still alive today, she would have been anxiously waiting for the 2009 Reunion to return the favor of Gowen offering the Strong Autistic individual the best night of their life at the Prom. Now, Terrah was a Great Artist, as she was well-known and well-praised in the number of Art Classes she took at Menchi-Nasu High. Following the last dance, they had the Seinor Awards Ceremony; ALL the students stayed until the FINAL END of that night. Terrah got a Star-Pin for her Good Grades; that was the ONLY AWARD she would receive that night. She anxously awaited Awards for her Inspiring, Creative Artwork she had Hand-Painted, Carved, Molded, Drawn and all Media Taught to her, yet she received NO AWARDS FOR HER CREATIVITY. She felt distraught even when called out the passing of the ART AWARDS; Her Name was NOT SAID at all. Only Few Left early enough to tell the tale, but AFTER the final award was passed, and during the FINAL DANCE, she was beside herself; feeling alone. In her Furious Rage in not being appreciated Creatively EVEN ONCE, she concentrated ALL HER PSYCHIC POWERS, SHOUTED "PRAISE MY CREATIVITY!", then a NOVA FLASH beamed from the Prom location, seen from as far as a Hundred Miles away. All that remained was Total Silence, Terrah's gown and Star Pin, and just nearby the gown, Tippanston's Dress Jacket, with a Wedding Ring in a box, and engraved in it, "To Terrah, My Sweetest, Most Creative Woman Ever. I Love You." Tippanston wanted to wait till he had brought her back home to propose, but sadly, he died with her that night. Since then, Terrah haunted the halls of Menchi-Nasu High, drawing the Cheerleader Raccoon Character, Francine StripeCheer, she had created from her freshman year as Varsity Cheerleader Manager. Slaweel and the Count Countered the Ghost Slaweel was not afraid of no ghost. But when Terrah's ghost appeared before Slaweel and the Count, Graduon, levitated his Wand Vessel towards the ghost, then he used his power to conceal her within his sphere; to be silenced forever. Then the pair continued to rebuild their Villa. --ChrisChanSonichu 02:57, 31 July 2009 (CEST)